Brightness enhancement films may be included in a display to provide improved on-axis brightness. Brightness enhancement films typically include a prism layer disposed on a polymeric substrate which is often a polyethylene terephthalate film. In some cases, a thin display is desired and a thinner brightness enhancement film is needed.